Shatter Point
by FourNails1341
Summary: Neo still remembers the last thing that Roman Torchwick taught her. Even as she was ripped away from him, he was still teaching and guiding. It was a lesson she would remember for the rest of her life. Death is easy, living is hard. Winner of r/RWBY Moncon for May. Character of Neo and theme of revenge


_There's a point where it tips_  
 _There's a point where it breaks_  
 _There's a point where it bends_  
 _And a point we just can't take_

 _Anymore_

* * *

Ruby awoke to a dull throbbing on the back of her head. It was dark or at least she thought it was. Everything looked kinda fuzzy, like she was wearing someone else's glasses.

From what she could make out, she was in a cave. She was lying on cold stone, small bits of gravel trapped between her fingers. The ceiling was obscured by darkness as was the walls. She could barely see three meters in front of her.

Her ears were ringing too and Ruby felt like she wanted to throw up. No she felt like she needed to throw up. Why did people say they wanted to throw up? No one wanted to throw up. That wasn't relevant. She had to focus even if her head was pounding like a...

Dust, why couldn't she think straight? All she could do was lie on the cold stone. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she had gotten here and she didn't know where her team was.

Concussion.

The word came to her. The first coherent thought she had felt since waking up. It made sense. She had never had one before though, Yang had been once. Her sister hadn't said how it had happened. She had just been out one night and then dad had gotten a call. He had left telling her to stay at home. When he came back, Yang had been with him a content grin on her face despite the blood and slurred speech.

When she had asked if her sister was okay, Yang had just said one thing.

 _You should see the other guys_

Yang had been sluggish for days after that and although Rubys aura was usually strong, she wasn't going to get better lying here. She might not know how she had gotten her but it clearly wasn't safe. She had to move.

Though that soon proved to be more difficult than anticipated. As Ruby tried to stand, sharp pain shot through the back of her knees and she stumbled forward barely catching herself before she hit the floor. Reaching back to the source of her pain, Ruby recognized the feeling of dried blood and two holes in her black tights. One on each side of her knee.

Training finally kicked in and the realisation that should have been immediate finally crashed home. Grimm didn't take leave neat stab wounds. Grimm didn't concuss and leave a victim. Which meant this wasn't Grimm.

This had been calculated. Precise strikes to disable her speed and limit her semblance. Concussive blows to disorientate and stop her thinking. Her main strengths taken from her and Crescent Rose nowhere to be seen. Someone had targeted her specifically.

Panic started to set in but before she could even to begin to think, Ruby heard the soft tap on a cane on stone. It was cold, cruel and familiar. And it was also completely impossible. Yet even as she tried to deny her senses a ghost strode into view, grinning through the cigar trapped in its lips.

"Hey there little Red," Roman Torchwick said darkly. "You are not looking so good."

"You can't be here," she whispered. "I saw you... You're-"

Realising her vulnerable position, Ruby forced herself to her feet, trying to ignore the pain. At any moment, she expected the man to lash out with his cane. But instead of the sharp sting of wood, Roman just looked on amused.

"Dead? Yes, I'm afraid so but please give yourself a little credit."

"What?"

"Oh I'm not angry with you. A little emotional perhaps but that's perfectly natural. My little girl is all grown up." Roman raised his fist to his mouth dramatically as his voice cracked. "It's so hard when they finally leave the nest."

This didn't make any sense. What was he talking about? Why wasn't he angry? How had he even survived? Was it a semblance? Something else? Oh Dust, why did her head hurt so much?

"You look nervous, Red. Don't be. What do you have to be nervous about? You're the hero of Vale. Defender of the weak." He paused. "Slayer of the wicked."

The full weight of the accusation hit her harder than any cane could. She staggered back, pain shooting through her body but she didn't care. Violently, she shook her head as denial burst from her lips.

"I didn't kill you. It was the Grimm. I just... I just-"

A feral growl cut off Rubys stammering. Whirling around, the young huntress found the darkness filled with glowing red eyes.

"Speaking of Grimm. You better get a move on."

"But my legs. I can barely stand."

Roman frowned.

"Come on. Where's that indomitable spirt?" he said before grinning. "Looks like their numbers are a little thin in that direction."

Twirling his cane up behind his shoulders, Roman Torchwick began to walk away backwards, still grinning. The soft light of his cigar illuminating the smoke making him appear even more a demon come to haunt her. But the way he spoke was too human for her deny, even with its wolfish intensity.

Run, little Red. Run."

 ** _Crack_**

The sharp sound cut through the air and suddenly Roman was gone. Ruby tried to find him in the darkness but he was nowhere to be found. She was alone in a sea of Grimm that was getting steadily closer. As much as she hated to admit it, Roman was right. She had to move.

Letting out a whimper of pain she stepped forward. Her leg screamed but held. Another step. Another surge of agony. Then the Grimm charged and the pain became irrelevant. She wasn't going to die here. It wasn't what was meant to happen.

A Beowolf leapt at her but met only a dancing wave of petals and the strong smell of roses.

* * *

Her wounds had reopened by the time Ruby finally collapsed. Her breaths came out in ragged bursts and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. But she was alive and safe, for now anyway. The Grimm weren't fast enough to keep up with her and as long as she got a little rest, she could be moving against soon. After that she just had to find the others and she would be okay.

If they were okay. Her foe had taken her out so easily, she hadn't even put up a fight. Who knew what they had done to her new team. Had Jaune, Nora and Ren all woken up stripped of their strengths alone in the dark? Or had they simply not woken up at all?

Don't think like that. Just focus on yourself. Trying to steady her racing heart, Ruby took a deep breath and held it. Remember the stories. A huntress needs to remain calm. Fear helps only the Grimm. The sound of footsteps broke through her concentration and despite her promises, Ruby let out a whimper of fear.

"I know it's you Neo," she yelled into the darkness. "I know you are upset over what happened to Roman but it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to him. It was a griffon. A Grimm. I didn't do anything."

The footsteps got louder as they drew closer and closer. Ruby took a step back as located the source of the sounds. The absence of Crescent Rose weighed heavily on her and the young huntress wished there was anything she could use to defend herself. There wasn't so much as a rock she could throw.

Alone, defenceless and unarmed Ruby could only wait. Her aura had numbed her legs but she was in no state to run. After her run in Mercury, she had asked Ren to teach her some basic unarmed combat but at her best she barely qualified as amateur. When Neo eventually walked out of the darkness, Ruby would be helpless.

But when the figure walked out of the darkness, Ruby felt her heart stop. It wasn't Roman his time, nor was it Neo. No the woman who stood before with flowing red hair was somehow worse than the criminals she was expecting.

"Pyrrha..."

"Hello Ruby," the ghost of her friend said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Pyrrha."

"What's the matter Ruby, you seem upset."

Despite the words, Pyrrhas voice held none its usual concern. Instead it was cold. Her face was hard and accusing. Her stance, rigid and imposing. The woman that before wasn't her friend. It was a trick, a cruel joke. It wasn't her.

"Neo please stop," she whispered. "This isn't right."

"Not right Ruby?" Pyrrha repeated slowly. "Not right is watching your friend die and then stealing her team before my body was even cold."

"It wasn't like that. I just wanted-"

"To be the hero," Pyrrha said. "That's all you have ever wanted isn't it? To help people?" Ruby flinched under the cold laugh. "That's just a lie you tell yourself, so you can feel good about what you do."

"Stop it."

Her words were barely more than whisper and the ghost ignored them like they had never been said. Instead Pyrrha just continued to speak, every word like an arrow in Rubys heart. The girl circled her, trapping her with the accusations but no matter how much she tried Ruby couldn't tear herself away from Pyrrhas unflinching judgment.

"I was the true hero and you knew it. It must have just burned you, just be in my presence. How could you ever hope to compete against the champion of Mistral. You would never be the hero while I was around. Is that why you let me die?"

"No," she cried out. "I tried to save you. I promise you I tried. I just wasn't-"

"You weren't fast enough," Pyrrha finished, her voice filled with contempt. "Funny that everyone is always on time to save you. Funny that you are always on time to save the day but not your friends. A story is so much stronger with tragedy after all."

"That's not true."

Pyrrha ignored, leaning close to Ruby.

"How many more will you sacrifice before you are satisfied with your own legend?"

"No one."

The ghost of her most recent failure pounced on her mistake before she could correct it. A cold smirk fell across Pyrrhas face.

"So it was only me?" She let out a bitter laugh. "At least there's that."

"I didn't mean that. I just-"

Ruby stopped talking and closed her eyes. It wasn't Pyrrha. No matter how much it looked like her. Pyrrha was dead, a failure she had to live with every time she looked at Jaunes. Opening her eyes she stared up into spectres eyes.

"What do you want Neo?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I'll do what you want but please, leave Pyrrha out of this. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to look in a mirror Ruby Rose," Pyrrha said. "The exit is that way but there is one more person who you have hurt. One more person you will face." The ghost started and no matter how fast you go; you'll never be able to outrun your sins."

 ** _Crack_**

And then Ruby was alone.

* * *

Ruby didn't know how long she walked in the darkness, barely able to see a meter in front of her face. The void of inky blackness consumed everything. She didn't even know if it was real. It didn't seem natural, maybe it was just another illusion designed to torment her. Was Neo just watching her stumble around in circles?

But stumbling around in the dark was better than the alternative. The alternative was planning. Normally she was good at that, always had been. Dad had found it infuriating though he had claimed it was endearing. However, endearing only stretched so far when Ruby half destroyed the kitchen trying to catapult herself up to the cookie jar.

Uncle Qrow was like her too. He had always encouraged her unique way of looking at puzzles but right now Ruby couldn't bring herself to plan or strategize. That meant thinking and she couldn't do that now. She wouldn't be able to focus on getting out of here.

Pyrrha and Roman would fill her mind. The real Pyrrha and Roman. The ones she had seen today were just illusions but the things they had said.

A griffon was not a stealthy creature, not by any stretch of the imagination. Roman had his back turned too focused on her to pay attention to his surroundings. He wasn't a Hunter after all. But she was. How had she not noticed? She was looking right at him. Could she have seen it and simply not reacted? Ruby might not have killed Roman, but had she let him die.

And what about Pyrrha. She couldn't have gone faster. She had pushed herself to the limit and in any case, she was limited to how fast Weiss could deploy glyphs. If anyone was to blame it was her- No, it was Cinder. Only Cinder. Not her and certainly not Weiss.

Cinder had been to blame. That's why Ruby had to join up with Jaune, Nora and Ren. It wasn't about her. It was about doing what was right. She was huntress after all. That's why she was doing this. That was the only reason. It wasn't about her. She wasn't doing this for her.

She wasn't...

* * *

Silver eyes blinked, unsure if what they were seeing was to be believed. Maybe it was just another trick. The fact she was seeing anything was suspicious. But what Ruby was seeing almost looked like...

Light.

But she couldn't help herself. Almost used to the pain in her legs, Ruby burst her semblance and ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the small shred of hope that this nightmare could end.

But the light didn't shatter into a thousand pieces. It stayed real and whole. She ran out of the cave into the woods and Ruby felt herself stumble and fall into a pile of cold snow. It was real. She almost laughed. It was so bright it hurt, but after the agonising darkness this light was heavenly. And then she heard a voice that made her long for the cave.

"Hi Ruby."

"No please," she whispered. "Not her. Anyone but her. Please don't."

"Look at me Rubes." Her face remained buried in the snow. "I said, look at me."

Her body began to move drawn by the voice she could never say no to. Despite how much she wanted ignore and pretend it wasn't there, Ruby couldn't help but turn to face the final figure. The one Pyrrha had told her would come.

"Yang."

Her sister stood before her, eyes lilac and caring. Her hair was as long and beautiful as it ever was but all Ruby could stare at was the bleeding stump that had once been her arm. The blonde caught her staring, lifting it up so that Ruby could get a close view of the bloody wound. It made her want to vomit.

"Do remember when mom died Rubes?" Yang said quietly. "Do you remember how that felt?"

"I couldn't sleep without you," she mumbled. "You would hug me while I cried and then sing to me until I finally fell asleep."

Yang nodded and took a step forward towards her. Despite knowing it was another one of Neo's illusions, Ruby found herself drawn towards the mirror of her sister. Their mothers passing had hit them both hard and she had only gotten through it because of Yang.

"And when you got into Beacon early and you were promoted to leader ahead of me, what did I do?"

"You supported me..."

"Was I jealous? Was I angry?"

"No."

Yang took another step towards her and Ruby did the same. Always proud of her. the day she discovered her semblance, her first day at signal and her first combat win at Beacon.

"Have I ever been angry at you? Have I ever been jealous? Have I ever not been there for you?"

"No."

They stood mere inches apart. The snow falling softly around them as Yang smiled at Ruby, a gesture she returned on pure instance. Silver eyes stared into lilac... that then flickered to scarlet as the smile converted to a snarl of rage.

"Then why aren't you here for me now? Why did you leave me?"

"I- I wanted to be. I just..."

"Just what Ruby?" Yang said, her voice starting to get louder. "What are you doing that's so important that you abandoned your sister when she needed you?"

"You have dad," she said desperately. "He can help you. He was the one you needed."

"You were the one I needed," Yang yelled with such fury that Ruby felt herself flinch backwards. "And you left me like I always knew you would."

"Well what do you expect," Roman said, appearing from the woods. "Ruby is a huntress and there are no monsters to slay sitting at home."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"Ruby Rose is a hero," Pyrrha said. "How can she be a legend helping her family? There are no stories of supporting a sister, are there?"

"Stop it!"

Ruby spun around, frantically trying to find a gap or path between the spectres. There had to be some way to escape. But every direction she was met by them. There taunts and barbed jabs, hurting her more than any of their weapons or semblances ever could.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"She only loves herself."

"That's not true."

"She loves killing too."

"I don't," Ruby whimpered, falling to her knees. "I just wanted to help people. I never wanted any of this."

A sob escaped from her throat as covered her ears in an attempt to block out their words. It wasn't true it. It was all Neo and it was all lies. Oh god, why did her head hurt so much?

And despite her pathetic sobbing, they were far from done with her. Her tears only spurred her on as they circled and advanced on her.

"But you did want this," Pyrrha spat. This is who you really are."

"You don't care about anyone," Yang yelled. "You only take love; you don't give it back."

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Ruby Rose," Roman roared with glee. "Hero of Vale. Savour of the weak, and cold blooded killer!"

"Thief."

"Liar!"

"You run from responsibility, giving no care to the devastation you cause, the lives you ruin."

"The loved ones you leave behind."

"And why should you care when you can leave every battle smelling of roses," Pyrrha said. Things always have a way of working out for you."

"Shut up," Ruby shouted. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

 ** _Crack_**

And then there was silence save for the blowing of the wind through the trees. Slowly, Ruby looked around waiting for them to return or for the next torment to present itself. It couldn't be over. Her torture couldn't be done yet.

And then she saw her. Standing alone, dressed in her pristine white clothes with Torchwicks hat resting on her head. She smiled at Ruby, as she leaned casually on her umbrella. Neo.

For a moment, the two girls just looked at each other. Then Neo winked at her and started to walk slowly towards her. Fear clutched at her heart as Ruby frantically searched around for something to defend herself with.

Her hands felt numb as they dug through the snow as she tried to ignore the fact she had no chance. Uninjured, full aura and with Crescent Rose in hand and Neo had still beaten her. Now she was tired, her legs pierced, her head concussed and her weapon taken from her. Neo was going to kill her. She was going to die here, alone in the snow.

Cold fingers closed around something solid and Ruby felt her heart miss a beat as she pulled the stick free. Snapping it to a sharp point, she looked up to see Neo was almost upon her. Panic and desperation overrode logic and instinct took over. Forcing herself to her feet, Ruby drove herself towards Neo, pushing her semblance as fast as she could.

It was a pointless effort. Logically she knew that. Neo would simply side step or counter her as easily as Mercury did. Or maybe this wasn't even Neo and she would break through another illusion. But she didn't care. Even if her makeshift weapon would splinter instantly on Neo's aura, Ruby had to do something.

Like a red bullet, Ruby shot towards the girl yelling in fury. And then the wooden stake struck Neo's aura and passed right through it. Ruby eyes widened in shock as she stabbed Neo through the chest and the two girls backwards collapsed into the snow.

Blood seeped through the white clothes and started to stain Ruby's clothes. Still in shock, Ruby stared at the stake embedded in Neo's chest. She was still holding it, at least she thought so. It was hard to tell behind all the red.

Raspy gurgled breaths broke from Neo's mouth and Ruby found herself drawn towards Neo's face. Where was your aura, she wanted to ask. Why didn't you dodge? Why did you let me hit you? But the words caught in her throat.

And then Neo smiled. Ruby froze as she finally realised what the raspy sounds she had mistaken for Neo breathing really was. Neo was laughing.

"No," she said suddenly. "No no no."

Without thinking, she pulled the stake from Neo's chest as though she could undo what she had done. But instead of the wound magically closing up the blood just started to flow faster. Desperately, she tried to apply pressure and keep the girl alive but before she could, Neo's hands shot out and pulled Ruby close.

Frozen in place, Ruby could do nothing as Neo tried to speak. Her voice croaky and dry from lack of use, the girl managed to whisper a single word into Rubys ear.

"Murderer."

 ** _Crack_**

Neo fell backwards into the snow. In death could Ruby finally see her for what she really was. A girl. That's all Neo was in the end. Not a monster or a creature of Grimm. Just a young girl that Ruby had killed.

The full weight of what she had done crashed into Ruby as she let out a howl of anguish. Oh god. She had killed her. Neo was dead because of her. It didn't matter that Neo had wanted it, that she had set Ruby up to kill her. She had still done it. Neo had been right, she was a murderer.

And if she had been right about that...

Her strength failed her and Ruby collapsed into the blood soaked snow. Roman, Pyrrha and Yang appeared in her head, their accusations and taunts ringing in her ears. Murderer, thief, liar. All of it was true. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't even a huntress.

Ruby Rose lay on the ground beside Neo's body, crying into the woods. She cried for what felt like hours. She was crying as the snow covered them and was still crying when her uncle found her. Ruby was still crying when her mind finally broke like a mirror, shattering into a thousand pieces.

It sounded like a crack.


End file.
